Stuck in a Blizzard with you
by Arika Kamiya
Summary: On their Senior Trip Arnold and the Crew are snowed in at a remote cabin. Can Arnold tell Helga he loves her before she is swept into the arms of someone else?Sequel to she still wears pink
1. Prologue

Stuck in a Blizzard with you

This was a very exciting time for us. The senior class trip to a cabin in the mountains was going to be a blast! It was supposed to be educational but come on…being locked in an isolated cabin with girls for 3 days and with only one teacher, as a chaperone how educational is that? I walked up to the bus with Gerald. He scanned the crowd looking for Phoebe, his long time girlfriend. " So Gerald, what are you and Phoebe going to do after we get to the cabin?"

"Don't know. Probably get lost in the woods and eaten by snow leopards."

"There aren't any snow leopards up here."

"Okay snow…gnomes."

"Snow gnomes?"

"Sorry Arnold. There's Phoebe." Gerald said walking away.

Great! Now I was going to spend this entire vacation alone. Gerald was going to be with Phoebe and Lila. Well Lila and I had broken up several weeks after prom. And she wasn't speaking to me so um…yeah. I spotted Helga standing next to a bus brushing various dust off her pink snow boats. Sid, her boyfriend, was nowhere in sight. "Hey Helga."

"Hey Sailor." She said without looking up from her boots.

" I have a question."

"And I may not have the right answer but I'll try my best."

"Why do you call me Sailor?"

She looked up at me. Her blue eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked immediately forgetting the Sailor question.

"Sid! He's such a bastard." She whispered hugging herself against the growing wind.

"What did he do?"

"He dumped me…for her." She said nodding toward Sid and Lila.

I looked at them and sure enough Lila's fingers were tangled with Sid's

"When did this happen?"

" It started a few weeks after prom. Sid started avoiding me then he quit calling. Then today he broke up with me. Arnold…" she said, falling into my arms and crying softly on my sleeve.

Was this not perfect timing? We were both single. Now would be the perfect time to tell Helga that I loved her.

"I don't think I can ever date again." She whispered still clinging tightly to my arm.

Then again maybe not… "Don't let him get you down, Angel, there are other fish in the sea…"

"I don't want a fish. I want a boyfriend…and I know that was supposed to be a metaphor. I'm just unhappy right now."

"What about Phoebe? Hasn't she tried to comfort you?"

"Nope…to busy with Gerald. My mom has been asleep behind the couch for the past 3 days and my sister don't even ask about her."

"All right guys!" Mr. Simmons yelled from a bus window, " We need to get a move on if we are going to get to the cabin by nightfall."

"Thanks for trying to comfort me, Sailor."

"Hey do you have anyone to sit with on the bus?"

"Nope my friend is sitting with her boyfriend."

"Well can I sit with you?"

"Sure Sailor, why not."

Phoebe and Gerald sat behind us. Gerald poked my ribs. "What?"

"Tell her…"

"Tell her what?"

"That you have a crush on her. She's single ya know."

"Yes and I don't want to badger her with my proclamation of undying love."

"Okay have you been drinking your grandmother's green tea again?"

I rolled my eyes and turned back around. Helga slipped her headphones on and winked at me. "Remember this song Sailor?" she said before she began humming the tune to Lifehouse's Breathing.

"Yeah that's the song they played at the prom."

"Yep it's our song."

I blushed slightly. That was the first time Helga had ever referred to it as "our song". Maybe this was a good time to tell Helga about my undying love…I opened my mouth to speak but the bus lurched forward, which caused me to bite my tongue. Fate was so cruel. Helga watched with amused eyes as tears gathered in my eyes. (Okay so I cried a little but that really hurt.)

" It's because I had a dream about you…"

I looked at Helga a bit confused.

" I call you Sailor because I had a dream about you. In it you were captain of a ship…It was so beautiful. The full moon shone brightly on the clear water…" 

I noticed the color rising in her cheeks. She was embarrassed but I didn't quite understand why. But I had a feeling the next three days would be enlightening.


	2. Day one

Chapter 2- Day one

The buses rattled along the path toward the school owned cabin. Mr. Simmons was drilling the class about safety procedures, the buddy system and about sneaking into the opposite sex's bedroom. I wasn't listening to him. I was discreetly watching Helga. She was rocking gently to the music coming from her CD player. Occasionally she would glance at me and smile. She knew I was watching her. I wonder if she knew I had a crush on her? The bus screeched to a halt and all the kids bounded off. Helga had disappeared into the mesh of people while Gerald stood beside me. "So what are going to find on your nature hike?" he asked.

"Nature hike?"

"Weren't you listening to Mr. Simmons? We have to find a partner and find 3 kinds of things we learned about in Science over the past 6 weeks."

"Who's your partner?"

"Phoebe."

I should have known. "Oh great…" I said.

Noticing my disappointment he continued, "This is a perfect opportunity for you to work with Helga."

Yeah it would be great but where was she? I walked through the dispersing crowd searching for Helga. She was standing next to the cabin her arms crossed. She shivered slightly as I walked up. "Why are you standing over here by yourself?"

"Just wanted to get away from people…"

"Are you okay?"

"Eventually. I will be. Hey Sailor…do you believe in love?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you believe you'll ever find it?"

"I think I already have." I whispered.

"I hope she loves you back, Sailor. Now come on we've got some rocks or mud or some kind of junk to find."

She grabbed my hand and led me into the woods. After about an hour of walking we had forgotten about our assignment completely. We just walked around talking and reminiscing about the "good ole days". 

"Remember our freshman year of high school when Stinky and Harold put shoe polish in the teacher's lounge coffee maker and all the teacher's teeth were black for a month?" she said laughing for the first time since the trip started.

It was good to hear her laugh. Her eyes lit up and her face glowed like a million stars at midnight (forgive my corniness). "Hey Arnold look!" she shouted snapping me out of my reverie. 

"What?"

"It's snowing…"

"Snowing?"

"Yep." She held out her hand and showed me the white powder that had fallen in her hand, "I want to get married in the snow. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Just like you…"

Helga's face flushed slightly and she dropped the snow in her hand. "Uh we better get back before it starts snowing to hard."

Sullenly I followed her toward the cabin. The others had already arrived and Mr. Simmons was giving orders, "And remember no one leaves the cabin tonight."

"What's going on?"

"We are going to get a blizzard tonight and all the buses have left already." Gerald said smiling.

A blizzard? Huh isn't it funny how fate turns into things unexpected. Maybe this trip wouldn't be a total disaster after all.


	3. Day Two

Stuck in a Blizzard with you

Day 2

The next morning I was first to wake up. Or at least I thought I was. I went into the kitchen and found Helga sitting on a bar stool sipping hot chocolate. "Morning, Sailor."

"Morning…what are you doing up so early?"

"I just wanted to see the snow. It's so pretty when the sun rises. But sunrise isn't for another 10 minutes so I decided to wait it out."

I smiled; some alone time with Helga was definitely a good thing. I sat across from her, "So did you have any dreams last night?"

"Hmm yeah but I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Haven't you ever seen Cinderella? If you tell a wish it won't come true. Hey Sailor, the sun's rising are you coming or what?"

I got up and followed Helga to a window. The sun was slowing rising over the horizon. The snow began to glow a beautiful orange color. "It's wonderful…how the sun rises and sets everyday. Don't you think? It's a constant process. Never ending. Ya know?"

"Do you sit and actually think about this?"

"All the time…it's my creative spirit shining through. That's why I want to be a writer so I can make a living telling people about my perspective on life and the things surrounding it. What about you? What do you want to be?"

"I guess I've never given it much thought…"

"Arnold! The future is closer than you think…you shouldn't take it so lightly."

I looked at her. She had a look of shock. It surprised me that she was so concerned about my future. "Well I have been looking into photography or cooking."

"Decisions, decisions. Right Sailor?"

Voices of the other students began to emerge from the bedrooms. My alone time was completely shot. Oh well. Gerald walked up to us and smiled, "Uh huh I wonder what you two were doing up so early." He said puckering his lips and making kissing noises.

My face turned beet red as Helga began to laugh, "Yeah Geraldo. We were making out right Arnold?" she said falling in my arms and winking at me.

Catching her drift, I nodded, "Yep and darn it you caught us…"

Gerald stared at us confused. It was obvious he was only teasing but we had to make it look good. He walked over to the kitchen where Mr. Simmons was working on breakfast. Afterwards the class decided to head outside for a snowball fight. Of course it was boys against girls and we kept score. After a round that lasted about 20 minutes we would calculate our score. Regular players were worth 10 points but the captains were worth 20. By the end of the game the girls had won by about 125 points. We all ran back inside. After getting a cup of hot chocolate the others began to disperse. I searched for Helga only to find her in the living room by herself as usual.

"Hey!" she said smiling but I noticed she wasn't looking at me. Sid pushed by me and sat down beside her. This was way too much for me. How could she just reject me like that? I sighed in frustration. This wasn't fare. But I did know one thing: I wasn't going to give her up without a fight.


	4. Day Three

Stuck in a blizzard with You

Day 3

The gossip was around the cabin. Helga and Sid were back together. Everyone was happy about the news. Everyone but me. I didn't know why but for some reason I felt that something was wrong. "Maybe you're just jealous." Gerald said.

"Thanks for understanding." I snapped.

"No, I'm not trying to be mean or anything. But that's the only reasonable explanation."

"Gerald, why would I be jealous?"

"Because you want Helga and you can't have her."

I could see this conversation wasn't going to help me get Helga back (Not that I ever had her in the first place.) I stood. "Hey where are you going?"

"Downstairs. Where my friends make sense."

Gerald rolled his eyes as I stomped toward the staircase. Before I reached the first step, I stopped at the sound of voices coming from the girls' room. Now normally I'm not an eavesdropper but when I heard Helga's name I couldn't resist. "I'm just not sure about this Rhonda. Helga has done nothing wrong to either of us and I'm just ever so certain that this is mean just ever so mean."

"Oh come on Lila don't be a baby. Little miss cheerleader has had her moment of glory. Now it's time to bring her down. She'll wish she had never messed with Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."

Rhonda and Lila? It was obvious now that they were playing some kind of cruel joke on Helga but I didn't know what. Maybe if I listen a little more…. "Now we are going to hide Mr. Simmons' wallet in Helga's bag. You and Sid will be the ones to accuse her when he asks who took his wallet. Oh this is just perfect. She'll be ruined. Kicked off the cheerleading squad, Expelled from school."

How could they do this to her? Why would they do this to her? What did Sid pretending to be with Helga again have to do with anything? "I bet she feels on top of the world now that she thinks she has Sid back." Rhonda laughed scornfully, "It's going to be so funny watching her perfect world come crashing down. She'll wish then she had never taken my spot on the cheerleading squad. Or your position of Prom Queen."

So this was what this was all about. Rhonda wanted to be captain. And Lila wanted to be Prom Queen. Helga deserved that spot. She didn't steal it from Rhonda, who had everything else. Rhonda was editor of the school newspaper, she was president of just about all the clubs (Not the computer club), why would she want to ruin Helga just for one spot on the squad? I couldn't believe Lila was going along with it. Okay so she didn't win Prom Queen. What was the big deal? I had to warn Helga but would she believe me? I dashed down the steps and found her. She was sitting on the couch with Sid. His arm was wrapped around her. "Sid I need to talk to Helga alone please." I said.

Sid looked from me to Helga, "Okay." He got up and disappeared from the room.

"Isn't he wonderful, Sailor?" Helga said sighing and resting her head dreamily in her hands.

"Helga there's something you have to know."

"What?"

I took a deep breath. Don't beat around the bush Arnold just say it, "Sid is just pretending to be your boyfriend."

A puzzled expression spread across Helga's face, "What?"

"Sid, Lila, and Rhonda are all plotting against you. They plan on getting you kicked off the squad and expelled from school."

"That can't be true, Sailor."

"But it is. I heard with my own two ears. Rhonda and Lila were talking upstairs. They are going to put Mr. Simmons' wallet in your bag then you will get caught with it."

"I understand what Rhonda has to gain from doing this but what about Lila and Sid?"

"I don't know. The minute I heard what they were planning though I had to come tell you."

"You made a mistake _Arnold_. Sid would never do this to me! He loves me."

"No he doesn't Helga."

"And how would you know?"  
"Because _I_ love you Helga."

She stopped and stared at me. "W-what did you say?"

"I said I love you and would I go through all this if I didn't?"

"You don't know what you are saying Arnold." She got up and walked away.

Well that didn't go quite as well as I had hoped. Now what was I going to do? Helga's reputation was going to be ruined and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Much of the snow had melted the past two days. The buses were able to come up the mountain to get us. I had my bag slung over my shoulder. I glanced over at Helga. She was clinging to Sid's arm. She looked at me, smiled, and winked. Huh…what did that mean? Mr. Simmons reached into his back pocket for his wallet, "Hey my wallet is gone." He said surprised, "Have any of you seen my wallet?"

I watched Rhonda, who nodded to Lila. "I saw Helga putting it into her bag." She said.

"Helga is this true?"

"Check my bag." She said calmly. Helga had something planned. I just knew it.

Mr. Simmons rummaged through her bag, "I'm sorry Helga. Lila, the wallet's not there."

"What?! But I saw it in Helga's bag."

"No Lila you saw it in Rhonda's bag. They are exactly the same. Except mine has my initials printed on the front see." Helga flipped her bag around and sure enough in big bold letters were H.G.P.

"You idiot! You put the wallet in the wrong bag!" Rhonda screamed at Sid.

"Rhonda, Sid, and Lila sit in the front with me. We'll discuss this with Principal Wartz and you're parents."

Mr. Simmons led them away. Helga waved to them slightly then slid her headphones onto her head. I walked over to her, "You never cease to amaze me Miss Pataki."

  "Do you want to sit with me on the bus, Sailor?"

"Sure."

"Here read this." She said handing me a slip of paper, "See you on the bus, Sailor."

I unfolded the paper and written in her hand writing was, "I love you too."

I staggered toward the bus. My dream had finally come true. Being locked in a cabin sure does a body good.

The End!

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this one. There is one more part to go. Arnold and Helga's graduation is coming up next so stay tuned!


End file.
